An organic optoelectric device is a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy, and vice versa.
An organic optoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One is an electronic device where excitons generated by photoenergy are separated into electrons and holes and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes respectively and electrical energy is generated, and the other is a light emitting device to generate photoenergy from electrical energy by supplying a voltage or a current to electrodes.
Examples of the organic optoelectric device include an organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, and an organic photo-conductor drum, and the like.
Among them, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. The organic light emitting diode converts electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material, and has a structure in which an organic layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. Herein, the organic layer may include an emission layer, and optionally an auxiliary layer, and the auxiliary layer may include at least one layer selected from, for example a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron blocking layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a hole blocking layer in order to improve efficiency and/or stability of an organic light emitting diode.
Performance of an organic light emitting diode may be affected by characteristics of the organic layer, and among them, may be mainly affected by characteristics of an organic material of the organic layer.
Particularly, development for an organic material being capable of increasing hole and electron mobility and simultaneously increasing electrochemical stability is needed so that the organic light emitting diode may be applied to a large-size flat panel display.